Talk:Dr. Vahlen
"She is possibly from the Rhineland, a region that has historically been fought over by the French and German people. Her accent often switches between French and German, which would be typical of someone living in a place where both languages have been used for centuries." I have lived very close to the Rhineland for almost 20 years. Nobody there has any hint of a french accent. Yes it did switch owners pretty often, which means that some words have french origin, but they are pronounced in a german way. 86.56.58.22 08:29, February 10, 2016 : Thanks for the info. As that text was largely speculative, I've removed it from the page. Perhaps new details about Valhen's "canon" background are (or will be) revealed somewhere in XCOM 2. Monkeybite (talk) 17:48, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Moira? Really? Isn't her name was Isabel Vahlen? Because Moira is her VA's name. mad le zisell (talk) 11:46, February 18, 2016 (UTC) : There is a note in the Trivia section stating that this info is revealed in XCOM 2's XCOM Archives and that indeed the name is shared with the VA. I've added the relevant personnel dossier to the Commander's Quarters page. Monkeybite (talk) 17:21, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Accent Isn't the simplest theory about Vahlen's accent problems that the voice actor doesn't speak German? I mean we don't have to remove the other theories from the page, but I think the possibility that her bad German accent was just an unintentional product of the fact that the voice actor is British should be mentioned too. 21:25, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Vahlen ADVENT? Isn't Vahlen mentioned when the viper king first appears in XCOM 2? I believe Central said something like "Why would Vahlen create a viper king?". Could that mean she defected/was captured? 18:27, March 21, 2017 (UTC) While it is possible that she defected or captured (captured being the more likely), during the Alien Rulers content she states (via a recording) that she basically let her curiousity and quest for knowledge lead her down a bad path as the Commander wasn't there to keep her in check. She also sounds remorseful/regretful for her actions as she's looking back at them. 20:08, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Vahlen's page movement; still revelant or should be removed? So, the page feature a suggestion to move the page Dr. Moira Vahlen--a page that do not yet exist--and that it shall be discussed here yet there is no discussable-location prepared. With that said, I believe that the suggestion is best removed entirely or alternatively we can start the discussion here. But if the page name is to remain the same then other mentions of Vahlen's surname is best removed also to avoid inconsistencies; the quote which claim ¨–Dr. Moira Vahlen¨ should be altered to have the surname removed and other mentions of the surname as the trivia mention suffice. --Theh5 (talk) 06:03, October 31, 2017 (UTC) :After waiting two days with no response, I am altering the page to not show the first name.--Theh5 (talk) 03:36, November 2, 2017 (UTC)